


Finally, A Wedding

by Supersaiyanhero



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersaiyanhero/pseuds/Supersaiyanhero
Summary: For Lauiver WeekAll OC's are mine. Everything else someone ownsNot beta'd, all mistakes are mine
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Finally, A Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> For Lauiver Week   
> All OC's are mine. Everything else someone owns  
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine

Laurel sighed as she looked in the mirror. After many ups and downs, her and Oliver were finally tying the knot. Well, her and Oliver’s counterpart from Earth-38, which had been merged following the second crisis.

(Yeah as if one was not enough. Oh, hey it’s been a while. Cheryl Danvers here. So quick recap. We had our Crisis and well, like in the other universe, the prime Oliver died and became the Spectre, then, finally died again with no hope of returning. Now the Earth-38 Oliver is the main Oliver-you know what my brain hurts just thinking about it, and don’t even get me started on what else has happened. All you need to know is everything worked out and a lot of people that died are once again alive, like Quentin Lance. So, Conner and Mia queen have been happy about that.)

Laurel was happy about this but also sad for Felicity, William and Olivia. As a paragon, she got to say goodbye and assure him that her love would be there for William and Olivia. It was, hard to say the least, but they were able to make it work. After an incident where he had taken William and Olivia to a carnival and almost missing Mia’s Gymnastics tournament, she felt upset by what was going on. It turned out the he felt that way and finally decided to officially get married. She could remember it like it was yesterday:

Flashback to several months ago

_“You know, I’m starting to wonder whose children are really yours,” Laurel said angrily as she went downstairs for some coffee. Yeah people usually had some form of Alcohol in this situation, but with her struggles in the past, she did not want to risk it. They were fighting a lot and though it was never in front of anyone, you could tell there was tension._

_“Felicity asked me to help her with them, and it doesn’t help that there are merged memories inside my head,” Oliver retorted. He was just as frustrated as she was. He liked Felicity, and William and Olivia were good kids, but he had his own family to look out for and just wanted to finally marry her. It was strange how he had gone from only seeing her as his deceased’s wife doppelganger to the mother of his second child._

_“Yeah well maybe I should send Conner and Mia away, so they don’t have to see us when things finally get out of”-Laurel turned around and was shocked to find Oliver holding a ring in a box. Out of all the things she had experienced, including almost dying, this was by far the most shocking thing. She knew Oliver’s reluctance to marry her was since she was his dead wife’s doppelganger and the merged memories probably weren’t helping. Everything went kinda fuzzy after that, with the last thing laurel remembered Oliver rushing to her._

_“That was not the response I was hoping for,” Oliver said as Laurel woke from her fainting spell. She saw Conner and Mia sitting next to her, relieved looks on their faces._

_“You passed out when daddy proposed, like out of a cheesy romcom,” Mia giggled. She wanted mommy and daddy to be married like Uncle Roy and Auntie Thea._

_“I’m sorry I’ve been spending so much time with William and Olivia, i just don’t want them to experience not having a parent. They were the ones who encouraged me to propose to you and that’s why I was spending time with them,” Oliver explained. He had planned on doing something special, but no moment could ever be more special than this._

_(_ Cliché I know. Hey, it’s a cute cliché.)

_“Dinah Laurel Lance, You made a choice to stick by me when you did not have to. You are one of the strongest souls I’ve ever met. Will You marry me?”_

_“Yes,” Laurel responded, kissing her fiancé in joy.”_

Flashback ends

“Ready to go?” Quentin asked as Laurel turned around. He was shocked by what he had been told and had been even more so learning that his daughter was with Oliver’s Doppelganger. Other news like the fact that he had died was less shocking.

(Not sure how, but similar to John Diggle-Stewart, it’s probably a “Seen it all” thing.)

“Yeah,” Laurel said taking her dad’s arm.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Wedding venue was a boat. It was nice with a lot of green and gold. It resembles a St. Patrick’s Day party only with less booze and fancier decorations. With the extra protection of Aquaman and the fact that we are as faraway from land as possible so no villain vehicles can get us, even in a sub, it’s ideal. Just in case your wondering, not attacks. Hey, these two deserve it.)

The wedding was wonderful. No attacks, Mommy and Daddy’s vows made her teary-eyed, and Auntie Sara and Auntie Thea’s toasts were both funny and very sweet. Mia’s favorite joke was that only Mommy and Daddy could find each other under these strange circumstances. Auntie Kara also sang for their dance and Cheryl caught the Bouquet. Mia giggled when Conner caught the Garter and Cheryl grabbed him and flew off. The part that made Mia cry was when Mommy admitted that Daddy helped her a lot after Conner threw a temper tantrum and wangsted about mommy.

(Conner: I did not-Cheryl: Yes, you did. Conner: Yeah, you’re right.)

Laurel was enjoying herself in the honeymoon suite on the boat. Whatever came in the future, her and her husband would face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism appreciated


End file.
